Cheer Up
by Chronos Conspiracy CK
Summary: Life is like porridge when you're rice, but then someone overcooks you and that's just how you end up. Just like me, when a one night stand happens and guess whose life is really screwed when your impreganted at the age of 19 and ongoing? Sucks to be me.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gakuen Alice, but Tachibana Higuichi does.**

Thought this story up about a week or two ago and paid it some attention again.

* * *

><p>I eat the sludge my mother prepares for me and waver on how unfair life is while commenting on how bad it isn't.<p>

I be precise on the small details all the way to the huge ones on how the improvement she's made to besides its non- changing appearance and flavor that still is god awful, but somehow tastes spicy and substitutes in the bad stench.

I can't believe how unfair she can be to me, her daughter and still youngest child of 45, but I wave my hand past it and wonder what I'm supposed to do, pregnant and alone out on the curb of my house.

I dabble on the past and wait for what to do when I think back about the break up that happened and I'm glad university is on pause, not including back on all the homework that awaits me on the desk at my apartment that I'm renting for 120 dollars with my three roomates of bestfriend Wakako Usami, Mikan Sakura, and Hotaru Imai.

I relent all my problems onto myself and take a sip before getting up, leaving the bowl of white gooey sticky unpleasantness and paying it no heed, I decide to enter a club five blocks down to cheer myself up.

Whose to say that I won't wind up happy with a simple, one night stand at my new home, all alone?


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's the father?"

Oh how I dreaded this question.

It always this question that had seemed to turn me opposite and I couldn't hold it back in anymore.

Yes, it was a one night stand, but I sure as hell wasn't a cheap girl and willing to go with someone

not worth going for and waste my youthful life down the drain.

Okay, now I felt like some old grandma reminiscing about her teenage days and how that sounded even worse than now.

But the truth was that I still wasn't sure who the father was.

I'd never admit to that though, just like who really ripped my mother's favorite velvet curtains.

-Porridge-

Glancing in the rear view mirror, I checked for any signs of movement before flooring it.

Driving at night out in the city was what I did as a regular out on weeknights. Watching for the cops was the second part in racing out and one of the stupidest acts I had ever done.

Not like it ever stopped me from doing it.

I watched as the luminous night colors swirled around me and it was exhilarating. Just witnessing the scene I wasn't the dumb girl who had gotten pregnant and I liked it.

But the world came crashing toward me, interrupting me of the dream I'd never be a part of.

Sirens flashing and a combination of patriotic colors came headed my way signaling me to turn right and park on over.

I never did really like people who ordered me around when I knew what to already do.

I stomped my foot, accelerating faster than before and careened left, going through two red night lights and trying to avoid the flashes that came for me.

I heard the frantic voice of an old woman's rusty shouting calling for back up as I ventured out in the open ready for anything.

I had dodged one car and was nearly out until I saw in my upper right another swarm of police cars waiting for me.

I did a big spin in the attempt of my U- turn and I was sure I left deep marks engraved in the concrete cement as I heard the tires squeak loudly and the maddening of the noise chase after me, anticipating my next move.

"Calm down Shouda, you've avoided collision for the first thirty miles so far," I coaxed myself slowly closing my eyes when I had lost myself.

"Stop or we will have to use defense!" called from a megaphone out behind me, but I pushed past the blockade that hadn't been able to prevent me from my crossing.


	3. Chapter 3

You think you have it bad enough when you find out you're pregnant after throwing up for the past four weeks without any reason.

And it would be, but then you find out you've got to tell someone, that is, if you have anyone that'd lend their emotional and physical support willingly.

Of course when I had found out, the first thing I did was not scream, but stand very still and gaze at my flat stomach, imagining how'd it look nine months from now, a fat sphere would soon replace me. That is, if I chose to have the baby and not an abortion which I bet cost a lot of money.

As if I didn't have enough to worry about after being rejected to my dream college, and being jobless for half a year then finding the perfect job that paid a fair wage without a colleage diploma.

I was even barley managing my own taxes and bills as it was so with a baby on the way?

How I'd live through it all would be a miracle for the next few months as it is was to me a fantasy minus the baby.

With my hand, I patted my stomach gently.

"Wonder who you'll take after," I quietly whispered.

Then the tears came, leaking like a faucet and I bit my lip afraid and scared.

Guess the hormones came early.

Questions filled my mind, how was I going to cope with the stress? The diapers the time and future schedules. What about my life? My adolescent years gone, what was I to do with the plans I had installed in the near future? Dreams and hopes, smashed to oblivion.

This shouldn't have happened, but I wouldn't kill this kid.

I'd just do as I'd done when I found out I wasn't accepted to the college all my other friends were invited to, I'd pull through with whatever I was given and do as much I could possibly do.

Now, the trouble was the first step to take.

Except I was in a jail cell, sitting my butt on the cold, hard floor hoping for bail.

Great.


End file.
